Beyond the Veil
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Hit by the curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black found himself in another magical country. A magic different from what he knew of. Written for The House Competition Round 4 Year 5.


House: Snakes

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Standard

Prompt: [Crossover] Chronicles of Narnia

Word Count: 2483 words

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. _

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais. _

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the Arch._

xxXxx

He felt a nice wind blowing and smelt the fresh grasses before he opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly several times before hesitantly standing up. He still had his wand grasped in his hand, but the last thing he remembered was getting hit by a curse by his demented cousin. Strangely, he felt okay. In fact, he felt amazing!

He observed his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. Did he touch a Portkey by mistake? Did someone side-along Apparate him? No, no Apparition. They were in the Chamber of Death and… Harry! He panicked.

"Harry!" he shouted, didn't care if he's going to make himself a target in this unknown place. He needed to know. He needed to help Harry!

"Expecto Patronum," he bellowed, hoping to send his Patronus to the Order.

To his horror, there was nothing. No Patronus, not even a slight of silver mist coming out from his wand. That was the first time he felt it, that he cannot feel the magic vibe from his wand. He tried to calm himself down, took a seat on the grass, and started checking his wand.

It was not broken, not even a scratch. It was as good as it was before. Only lack of magic. Did he lose his magic? The thought made Sirius, for the first time ever, feel vulnerable. Out of frustration, he tried to change to his Animagus form. Again, nothing happened. No more Padfoot.

He laughed, feeling himself being pranked. Sirius Black, the Heir of the Black House, Pureblood, member of the Order of the Phoenix was now a mere Muggle, trapped in a place - where only Merlin knew. He laughed and yelled and sobbed until his voice went hoarse.

xxXxx

For the second time, Sirius jolted awake. Still in the same place, still not feeling magic from his wand. He was asleep, how could he fall asleep in this kind of situation?! He was angry with himself.

"Use your brain, Black!"

He almost could hear Lily's voice.

It was effective. He looked at his surroundings again and this time, really taking a look. He observed the plants, the weather, anything that he might recognize. He kept his wand in the holster by his wrist. Magic or not, he felt safe knowing he still had his wand.

He heard the sound of water and suddenly felt thirsty. Rule of survival: Find a source of water. So that's what he did. He followed the sound, taking a look at everything carefully. He noticed several weird looking trees and fruits, but he might have ended up in Muggle forest on a different continent, so it'd be natural he didn't recognize them. He had to admit, this place was beautiful.

Finally he arrived at the river, carefully he took the water and tasted it. It was okay, so he drank the water and washed his face. When he looked at his reflection, he yelped taking a step back. He looked at both his hands, gone were his scars and the dry and chapped skin, replaced with healthy-looking skin. He touched his chin, no beard. He took a step forward and take a look at his reflection again. This younger version of himself stared back at him.

He slapped himself as hard as he could. When he felt both his cheek and palm were stinging, he was certain this was no dream. Not the Muggle world either. He decided to follow the river, surely he would meet either animals or other human beings- Muggle or Magical- and at this point, he was not picky. Besides, he was also curious who had been following him ever since he woke up for the second time.

He had been walking for an hour before resting and eating some fruits he found. He looked around curiously, thinking that whoever was following him was an expert. Nymphadora would be green with envy, he mused. As much as Sirius was impressed, he had enough. Lost in Merlin knows what world, no magic, turned into his younger self, now someone (or something) was following him. So, he did what he usually did: challenge the enemy.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" he shouted. "I know you've been following me. I don't know why and I am tired of asking questions without knowing what the answers are. So do ourselves a favor, and show yourself!"

Nothing.

"Coward!" he yelled again.

As soon as he said that Sirius saw something moving very fast, climbing one of the trees, jumping from tree to tree, before they launched themselves to him. Sirius was in awe, but he was ready. He raised his wand, and then realized he could not use magic, he steeled himself and ready to use the wand as a mere stick. He was not ready, however, to have a flying mouse holding a reaper launched directly at his face.

"No one calls Reepicheep a coward," the flying mouse told him fiercely. "Take that back!"

Wand forgotten, Sirius held both his hands in front of him, trying to distance the mouse with his face. Now that he got his charming face back, there was no way Sirius would let anything scar him again.

"Take that back, sir!" the mouse demanded.

"I will," Sirius started, "only if you tell me why you are following me."

The mouse stared at his eyes, it was weird. Finally, he lowered his reaper, "Fair enough."

Sirius sighed. This was getting weirder, he thought as both of them settled to sit facing each other, (the mouse atop some tree bark).

"My name is Reepicheep," he introduced himself again. "I was sent by Aslan to welcome you to Aslan Country."

"Welcome me? So you knew I would come here?"

"Of course, Aslan knows everything," Reepicheep answered proudly.

"Then bring me to Aslan!" Sirius demanded. "I want to return to my world."

Reepicheep just laughed, "Aslan said you will say that and he said that he will meet you tomorrow. After you've had a good rest."

"Then this Aslan also knows my name, I presume?"

"Well of course, Sirius Black," the mouse replied. "Now, where are we on taking back the insult you threw at me before?"

xxXxx

He was behind this door, Sirius was told a few moments ago. Reepicheep said he had another errand to attend to, so Sirius stood alone in front of a door as grand as the entrance to the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Last night, Sirius thought he would not be able to sleep because he was too worried about his godson and the Order. He remembered seeing the Longbottom kid carry Hermione's body. He didn't know what happened or whether she was okay. He really needed to return to his world.

However, a small part of him betrayed that thought. Today, as weird as it was, was the first time he could walk outside freely again. As himself, not as Padfoot. He loved the feel of the grass, the wind, and the water. It felt like freedom. He felt guilty for even thinking that way, and with that thought, he'd finally fell asleep.

He didn't know what to do next. Yesterday, he was so sure he wanted to go back to the Wizarding World, but today… no. He would demand to be returned to his world! He may be one wand, but Sirius Black wasn't someone who ran from the war. Especially if James' son was in the center of said war.

Determinedly, he knocked on the door. It opened right after he finished knocking, and instead of opening to another chamber like the sleeping quarter he were taken to last night, this door led to a vast garden. Grabbing his wand, he entered the garden.

He could hear several voices and thought that maybe Aslan was somewhere nearby those voices. He saw two boys and one girl. All seemed only a little bit older than Harry. The girl was the first one who noticed him.

She smiled at him and nudged the other boys to let them know. They reminded him of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The thought of the three of them motivated Sirius to walk approaching the group, who were now fully aware of his presence.

"Good morning, Reepicheep said Aslan is here to meet me," he started. He glanced at the blonde boy who looked older among the three, perhaps he was Aslan?

"Good morning, Sirius," the girl replied. "Aslan will be here soon."

He was a little taken aback when the girl spoke. She was British!

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Lucy, and these are my brothers. Peter and Edmund," she answered.

"Are you-"

But before he asked his question, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a big lion in front of him. There was no other word that could describe him except majestic. However, a wild animal was still a wild animal and there were three kids that he needed to protect.

He took a stand between the lion and the kids, "Take your sister and get away from here."

He didn't hear movement from behind him and thought those three kids were too scared to move. He needed to think of another way.

"I will bait him to chase me, you two protect your sister," Sirius hissed, not daring to look at the kids or make a sudden movement.

Just then he heard a laugh. A laugh! Lucy was it? Was she hysterical?

"Aslan, you've scared him," she said.

Wait? What? Aslan?

Sirius turned around to look at the kids. They looked amused, and Lucy didn't even bother to stop laughing while Peter tried keeping a straight face.

"Greetings, Sirius Black," Aslan said, moving closer to the newcomer.

He turned around again, after meeting Reepicheep he was no longer surprised that the animals here could talk, but he didn't think that Aslan was a lion.

"I believe you have a lot of questions," he continued.

Sirius nodded, not trusting himself to talk right now.

"Then ask away."

"How do I return to my world?" he asked straight away.

Aslan looked in his eyes, "Do you know where you are?"

"Reepicheep told me this is Aslan Country.,"

"Indeed, but do you know _why_ you are here?"

The truth was, he had an idea. Even though he only remembered being hit by Bellatrix's curse, he knew where they fought. He knew what was in that room. Even though he didn't know for sure, he had a suspicion that he fell through the Veil. Being a Pureblood from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Sirius was familiar with the mysterious veil in the Death Chamber.

"So the Veil was a portal to your country?" Sirius asked.

"One of the entrances," Aslan confirmed.

"So there is no returning?" he asked dejectedly.

Aslan looked at him in pity, "I'm afraid no. I could however, offer you knowledge on what happened the day you came to this country, if you wish to know."

Sirius nodded, defeated.

Aslan raised his paw and touch Sirius's forehead. Images appeared, like he was watching in a Pensieve. When it's over, he was crying for Harry. Sirius saw the look on Harry's face when he fell through the Veil, he wouldn't be able to forget it. He was a failure as a godfather. He promised James and Lily to protect Harry, but he left him and caused him despair.

"He is not alone, Sirius. He never was, he never will. He still has his adventure in your world. Yours, however, will continue here."

Sirius didn't, couldn't say anything. At least he knew one important thing: Harry survived. And like Aslan said, he wasn't alone. Remus was there as well, he would take care of Harry on behalf James, Lily, and him.

As if being reminded by something, he looked at Aslan and asked, "What's with my appearance?"

Aslan gave a smile, "I designed this country to be the best place for everyone, and everyone who comes here will appear in their best condition. It is not me who decides what the best appearance for each of them is. It is your heart."

Sirius smirked, guess Lily had a point when she called him vain.

For the rest of the day, Sirius asked him about everything he needed to know to live in Aslan Country. He asked about his magic, about the entrance to this country, about who had come over from his previous world, and Aslan answered every single one of them patiently. By the end of the day, Sirius agreed there were worse things that could happen to him than living in Aslan Country. He had not fully accepted it yet, but he would one day.

xxXxx

19 September 2002

"Granger, it's late, it's your birthday. Go home!"

"I will… I just need to finish up something here," Hermione replied, earning her an eye roll from Katrina Ashburn, her fellow Unspeakable.

"I never understand why you want to spend your birthday cooped up in this depressing room," she said while waving her goodbye.

Hermione chuckled and bid her friend goodbye before returning back to her task at hand. She was sure there was something different with the Veil today. It gave off a different vibe, but she didn't know why.

After spending another hour by herself, she finally decided to call it a day. She turned to take one last look, when suddenly something appear from the Veil. A letter and a package.

She gasped and almost touched the letter before she remembered to cast any diagnostic charm to make sure it was safe. The letter was addressed to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday! Aslan said I should send this letter to you, and he knows everything so I didn't bother to ask why. You will like him, I'm sure._

_I cannot find a decent birthday present for you, so I sent you my journal. Read them together with Harry. Tell him I'm sorry and I'm proud of him and you. Always will be._

_I will wait for your reply, I know you'll find a way to send it. _

_Padfoot_

xFINx


End file.
